Wireless communication systems typically include wireless access systems with equipment such as wireless access nodes along with various control and routing nodes which provide wireless access to communication services for wireless communication devices over wireless links. A typical wireless communication system includes systems to provide wireless access across a geographic region, with wireless coverage areas associated with individual wireless access nodes. The wireless access systems exchange user communications between wireless communication devices, service providers, and other end user devices. The user communications typically include voice calls, data exchange, web pages, streaming media, or text messages, among other communication services.
In some wireless communication systems, more than one wireless communication network can be employed across a similar geographic region, with each wireless communication network including one or more sectors of wireless coverage. For example, a first wireless network employing a first wireless communication protocol can be deployed along with a second wireless network employing a second wireless communication protocol. Separate wireless access equipment can be deployed for each wireless network, such as when a fourth generation (4G) Long Term Evolution (LTE) wireless network is deployed over a similar geographic area as a third generation (3G) wireless network or other wireless networks.
Wireless communication devices can be configured to support multiple wireless access modes, such as communicating with one or more wireless networks using one or more transceivers or associated equipment. However, selecting which wireless access mode, protocol, or transceiver to use for any given communication session can be complicated due to loading conditions, network preferences, RF conditions, or security concerns.
In addition to multiple transceiver portions, some wireless communication devices include partitioned security ‘zones’ in their associated processing systems. For example, a first zone can be employed to execute open or untrusted applications and obtain untrusted or unauthenticated data, and a second zone can be employed to execute trusted applications or obtain authenticated data. These security zones can be implemented on separate microprocessors, in separate cores of a multi-core microprocessor, or otherwise allocated over different processing portions of a computing or sensor device. However, when multiple transceivers are employed on a device with these security zones, indicating which transceiver to use or authenticating data from a specific transceiver can be difficult due to the various security zone measures.